Lucky Cupid
by Mojoe2
Summary: Konata and Kagami have been best friends for a year. Can they become more than friends? Narrated by BOTH konata and kagami. First fanfic, maybe this style is a stretch but please give it a shot and review. Rated T. Konami rox :D
1. Prolong: The morning of the big day

This is my first story, I'll experiment a bit with this writing style. (I think its a stretch, but maybe it will work). I will have Konata & Kagami both narrating a chapter. Both will be in the same time zones, so don't get confused. I'm hoping to really fill out their personalitys

Disclaimer :I do not own lucky star…

--

(Kagami Narrated)

The morning sun burned my face. There was a rooster howling somewhere in the distance telling me it was time to get up. As I tried to block out someone's future dinner to catch some more sleep, It hit me that today was the big day. Looking up at my clock that read 9 am.

'Might as well start the day,' I thought as I snapped myself out of the morning haze. 'knowing Konata she'll be asleep noon.'

My name Is Kagami Hiiragi and today I have a big day planed with my best friend , Konata Izumi. I vow to make it great.

--

Meanwhile….

--

(konata narrated)

'About time I leveled' I typed to Kuroi-sensi. ' Im got to go now I need some sleep I have a date in a few hours'.

'A date!? That's great, whos the lucky girl, lol!' Kuroi replyed.

'Kagamin' I replied.

' … I was kidding' Kuroi hesitantly typed

'Me 2, you fall for it? Were having a girls day, today.' I typed proudly.

'You know, you two would make a great couple already. You always inches from flirting' Kuroi said. I could hear her laughing through her character.

'Hmm, Kinda like you and cousin Yui?' I gingerly typed while giggling a little, please with my comeback. 'well im off.'

I logged off my game and turned off my burning computer. Looking out the window for the first time and noticed the sun was beginning to peak out. Hesitantly, I looked at the clock. It seemed to look back at me like it was pissed off, showing the dreaded 9 AM. Even the clock knew I lost track of it. I wanted to be in bed by midnight at the latest. I was to meet my best friend in 4 hours, I decided to get 3 hours of sleep. I set my alarm clock and laid down. My name is Konata Izumi and today me and my best friend, Kagami Hiiragi, have a girl day planed, I hope it's really fun.

_Is this Kagami's scent?_ I forgot Kagami rested in her bed last. _She really does smell good_….I thought as I began to snore.

Author notes: officially my first story. If it confused you a bit, im sorry. 1st part is narrated by Kagami, second by Konata. Ill try this 2 person narration of the same time events, showing how different they really are. (tryin anyway). If you like it or have comments please review.


	2. Chapter 1: Realization

Chapter 1 : The Big Day's Approach. Realization

--

Chapter 1 has begun. I hope you like it, but its mostly a experiment. (still I like my experiments to pass, lol). Please don't get confused. At the end of the next chapter I'll decide should I make it a full story or not. Full meaning at least 10 chapters.

Disclaimer 2. I don't own lucky star or the characters.

--

(Kagami Narration)

Author note: This means this is Kagami's side of the story (in the same time zone as Konata's narration)

I'm a little nervous about this,' I said out load to myself. "Maybe I've been spending too much time with Konata already. Is it normal for friends to spend so much time together?Maybe some people think were dating... "

I turned to see Tsukasa standing in the doorway. Obviously over hearing my thoughtless rambling. The look on her face was indescribable. It almost resembled a deer in headlights. In a word, her face portrayed her thoughts as 'discombobulated'. My younger sister really made it obvious when she had no idea what to say, but knowing her the thoughts are ,more than likely, about sex. I decided to clear this up and take her out of her misery.

"Don't worry, I'm just rambling. You don't have to worry about disowning me" I said, knowing Tsukasa would never do that. I just wanted get her defensive. Shes an airhead, she might forget what i said.

"I would never do such a thing!" Tsukasa defended, just as I planed. Tsukasa walked over and took a seat next to me. "Onee-chan….I think you need to be honest."

This caught me by total fking surprise, I knew what she meant, but the thought never crossed my mind before. "Don't be a idiot, I could never fall in love with HER!" I screamed while closing my eyes and wringing the bottom of my shirt with my hands like it was soaked water. I could feel a heavy blush come across my face, I tried desperately to hide it with a frown.

"Well you hang out with her more than ever…also you don't notice it but….you flirt with each other all the time…even tease each other" Tsukasa nervously said.

I had enough this was hell embarrassing, my face felt like it could fry a egg. "THERES NO WAY IN HELL I LOVE THAT SHORT, MAGNA READING, ANIME OBSESSED, GAME PLAYING OTAKU!!" I was lying out my ass, but the words calmed me down a bit. I didn't love Konata by any means but the thought wouldn't be THAT bad. Konata had a sweet side that only I seemed to notice. Her teasing jokes always seemed to make me happy despite my previous mood. But….I don't love her…... do I? 'what a mess I'm in' I thought to myself. Tsukasa seemed to notice my inner struggle and decided to leave me with my thoughts.

"If you want to talk about, you know where to find me," Tsukasa said while leaving turning to add one more response. I noticed she had a little blush now too, which was rare since these topics never bothered her a bit. " Being with another girl isn't weird at all, Miyuki...has been ...real good to me" Tsukasa said shyly as she departed.

Lost in my own thoughts I barely heard what my sister had said but I did hear it. Surprised, but knowing there was no time to discuss it. Looking at my clock it read '11:20'. Time to meet Konata, I picked up the phone to call her house. Yutaka answered.

--

(Konata Narrated)

Author note: This means this is Konata's side of the story (in the same time zone as Kagami's narration)

I walked behind Kagami. She said she had something important to show me. We stopped in a alley that smelled a little bit, not a regular scent but a naughty scent. Kagami turned to me and blind folded me, saying the new location was a surprise. I didn't question it, I was a bit excited. Thinking what good events was in this district this week. A concert of one of my favorite bands came to mind. Kagami took me by the hand and led me to the next destination. Which wasn't very far. I became a little nervous from the honking in the nearby streets but trusted Kagami, I knew she would protect me from anything. We entered an air conditioned place, nice change of pace from the hot air outside. We went to something I thought was a elevator, and seemed to float for awhile. 'What is this floating feeling? Is this because of her hand clasped so tightly around mine' I thought. A light blushed came across my face from the thought. A little while after this we was at our destination. Excited to see what my surprise was, Kagami stunned me when she sat me down in a chair and told me not to move or take off my blindfold. I was growing a little impatient, I was too excited to think. Kagami went through a lot and this must have been a BIG surprise. I waited for what seemed like days, months even. I would not disobey Kagami, she went through so much trouble. After awhile I heard the magic words I been waiting for. "You can take the blind fold off now" Kagami said. I could notice a change in her tone. After I took off the blindfold I looked around. We were in a hotel room, paintings of couples in passionate positions were all around the room. Rose petals were on the floor leading to a heart shaped bed, this was a love hotel. I slowly peaked my eyes up the trail of rose petals till they got to the bed. Which had my best friend in it. She had on a purple see through lingerie piece on that I had noticed as the same model from the ending of my favorite dating sim. Looking at her hands she had hand cuffed herself to the headboard, a spiting image of the game. She must have studied it closely. "Konata I love you, please love me back." Kagami said. Her face redder than a fire truck. Not noticing I was suddenly nude. I made me way to her, inches from her face I whispered, "I love you too." Suddenly it hit me, I've always loved Kagami. I wanted nothing more than to make her happy in anyway I could. She protected me, I protected her. She was there for me, I was there for her, and with this I knew she loved me and I loved her. That's all the mattered now. I began to tear a little. Kagami wraped her legs around me unable to use her hands. She slowly whispered in my ear "Its time to wake up."

I opened my eyes and realized it was a dream. _You have got to be kidding..._

"Sister, Kagami called and said she will be here soon..." Yutaka stated peeking her head into my door quickly leaving when she seen my eyes full of anger.

I couldn't believe that was a dream. It was so detailed, I was sure it was real. More importantly I thought, what about what I said in the dream? "I've always loved you" Echoed endlessly in my head. With this is cried a bit, knowing it was true. What a total mess I'm in.

I than noticed I made a naughty mess in my sheets, and my bottoms were soaked. I came in my sleep. '...am i really that sprung?' I thought to myself making me feel a worse.

No time to dote. I must get ready for today. Looking at the clock it read 11:20. I entered the bathroom and began to get ready.

--

Endnotes: Oh my, this was longer than I thought. My little sister loves this chapter(who is my co-author), if you love it please review and tell me. If you hate it review and tell me why. Lol. Dont hold back i love criticism.

See-ya next chapter. Chapter 2: The big day starts.


	3. Chapter 2 Part A: The big day begins

Chapter 2: The big day begins

--

Chapter 2 has begun. Again, I hope you like it, but it's mainly a experiment. Going great so far, but more criticism is needed. Something seems a bit off, lol. But lovely reviews are appreciated too, hehe. Keep in mind, this is still my first fanfic. I'm learning as i go along.

Disclaimer 3: I don't own Lucky Star or the characters.

If you get confused, look back at the other chapters for explanations about this writing style. This one will take me awhile to edit and might have to be split into 2 parts for both the dialog between the two. I'll add plenty of thoughts to fully get the purpose. Funny how two people saying the same stuff will think completely different things about it. I'm not the funniest person so don't expect much comedy.

Author Note: I decided to put in as least amount of talking as possible. This story is more about what their thinking, than what they say.

--Start of Chapter--

(Konata Narration)

Konata's Side of the story. 

Quickly getting dressed and ready at the speed of light. Time was short and I knew Kagami would be here and ready to leave any minute. That dream was miles away, and I shook it off with every muscle until I had time to think about. After all we're to be together all day, I might accidentally say something I'm not sure that I mean.

The sound of the doorbell made me jump, I had just sat down to play a quick game while waiting for my lov….I mean my friend to arrive.

"Yutaka answer the door, I'm not quite ready yet" I yelled, noticing how I must of sounded.

I never been on a date before, but this must be how it feels to get ready for one. Looking into the mirror for the 14th time. I noticed I had spent extra time with certain details. Never done that before. It became clear I was nervous, but there's no reason for it. I had to keep telling myself "it's my best FRIEND". With an emphasis on friend. Suddenly a twin-pigtailed girl appeared in my mirror. Jolting me from my thoughts 'Show-Time'.

"Konata aren't you ready to go? We really need to get going." Kagami said to me, without so much as a glace.

"Something wrong Kagami the great?" I almost giggled before I even got this out. Anticipating the animated response.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Kagami said with balled up hands. Pointing one of them at me.

"Eh? So loud in the morning?" I said, giggling until I realized out what I just admitted.

"It's noon! I knew you just woke up, but at least your ready. Lets get moving," Kagami said. Looking me dead in the face. Taking no notice of the special attention I put to it.

Saying goodbye to my dad ,Yutaka and Minami who had came over a little before Kagami, we set off to our destination. The walk to the train station was silent, a little awkward…I decided to break the silence.

"You still haven't told me where we were going, Kagami." I stated, this wasn't true but with my heads in the clouds as much as her, it was the best I could come up with.

"Your so absent minded, Were going to Tokyo for a fair." Kagami said. I noticed her voice was soft, looking up at her I noticed she was looking in the other direction. Peeking around to catch a glimpse of her face. She had a heavy blush….what was on her mind. Curious, I wanted to pry a little futher.

Prying something from a tsundere is never easy. Heck its down right impossible, but I love the challenge.

"What are we doing after that, seeing the new anime premier?" I said, knowing the answer was no. Wasn't even thinking at this point. I'd do anything to get out of this hot sun and into the train.

"We can go to it, we can skip our 2nd event. That sounds like more fun anyway." Kagami said.

"We can REALLY go?! " I said, maybe too excitedly, seeing that premier would be a dream come true. Especially with Kagami.

Looking right into Kagami's eyes. I noticed that blush had returned as she stared at me. I have never seen this look on her face before. I was too excited about the premier to think about why it was. I just waited for her to cruelly say she was joking. The breeze blowing our hair into the wind while we just staring at each other waiting for the each other to move. After what seemed like an eternity Kagami finally spoke.

"O-okay we can go but only if you good. " Kagami said, she was stuttering a bit. Still red, eyes breaking contact. The familiar frown returning. "We better get going, we will miss our train"

"Yes, off we go" I said, still buzzing from excitement. Honestly I wouldn't care where I went as long as Kagami was with me.

After buying the tickets and stepping on the train we were off to Tokyo. The train was surprisingly spacious. We took our seats and Kagami started sipping on a drink she brought along. I was having trouble in these seats. Being that I'm so small, it's really hard to find a comfortable seating position. After struggling for a few minutes I found a good position.

"D-do you have to be….so close?" Kagami said.

I looked up at her an noticed a little blush. I quickly realized why I got comfortable. I had my head resting on Kagami's shoulder giving me the height needed to dangle my legs at the knee joints at the end of the chair. I looked at Kagami with my 'puppy dog' face. Wishing she would allow me to stay. I could've found another position, but I wanted to rest my head here. I wasn't sure why. I didn't want to know why. I just wanted to stay like this for as long as I could.

"Your hopeless" Kagami said and continued drinking her soda.

Time passed by slowly, almost as if we were stuck in time. A Familiar smell entered my nostrils. I recognized Kagami's warm scent. Sweet smelling. I slowly felt myself preparing for sleep. I could feel Kagami's eyes on me as I was near resting. Peeking through my eyelashes I saw her blushing, while she stared. I decided to have a little fun and let myself slide into her lap. Kagami let out a quick gasp, but didn't try to stop or adjust me. She must of thought I was sleep.

"You smell really nice" I whispered. Not on purpose, but it didn't matter now. I was asleep, last thing I heard was Kagami's gasp and the over-head speaker announcing that the 'time was 1:30. Set to arrive at 3:00.'

--End of Chapter 2 Part A. --

End Notes: Who wants a 3k word Chapter right? The next chapter will be Chapter 2 Part B. Which will have Kagami's side in it.

--


	4. Chapter 2 Part B: The big day begins

--

Chapter 2 has begun. Again, I hope you like it, but it's mainly a experiment. Going great so far, but more criticism is needed. Something seems a bit off, lol. But lovely reviews are appreciated too, hehe. Keep in mind, this is still my first fanfic. I'm learning as i go along.

Disclaimer 3: I don't own Lucky Star or the characters.

If you get confused, look back at the other chapters for explanations about this writing style. This one will take me awhile to edit and might have to be split into 2 parts for both the dialog between the two. I'll add plenty of thoughts to fully get the purpose. Funny how two people saying the same stuff will think completely different things about it. I'm not the funniest person so don't expect much comedy.

Author Note: I decided to put in as least amount of talking as possible. This story is more about what their thinking, than what they say.

Chapter 2: The big day begins

--

--Start of chapter--

**Entering Kagami's Narration**

_**(Kagami's side of the story)**_

As Tsukasa left my room I turned to grab my purse. Luckily I was already ready…but now I felt the need to make a few adjustments to my attire. After 20 minutes of adjusting. Me and my sister .Matsuri, left the house. I asked her to drop me off at the last minute. Not wanting to get sweaty in the summer heat. I didn't notice Matsuri studying me because I was lost with my own thoughts.

"Is that lip gloss?" Matsuri said with her usual grin.

I tried my best not to blush, but it didn't come with an off switch. I quickly came up with an excuse.

"Yes, were going to Tokyo after all. I'd like to look my best," I said. Pleased with the nod in approval from my older sister, but her grin never left. I felt a tug on my skirt and they were lifted up. Matsuri peeking at my panties wasn't weird, because she teased me a lot for my child like preference of the ones with the cartoon bunny on them.

"You not wearing your usual kiddy underwear. You wanted to look good for your Kona-chan, eh?" Matsuri said with a laugh. I could tell it was a joke, but my blush deeping and my inability to come up with a response gave me away.

"You….like her don't you?" Matsuri said. Still I couldn't really think of a response. How could I, this was still news to me.

"I don't know…..maybe a little." I said, I glanced at her to see what kind of look she had on her face. What I saw wasn't what I was expecting.

Matsuri sat there with a huge grin and tears in her eyes. "MY KID SISTER HAS FOUND HER FIRST LOVE. YOUR GROWING UP SO FAST!!" Matsuri said while hugging me forgetting she was driving. My arms somehow got free just in time to swerve out of the way of incoming traffic.

"Oh sorry about that, but were here now" Matsuri said, stopping in front of the Izumi residence. "Let me give you a quick lesson on nip' licking, with Konata's small breasts your going to need to know this."

I felt a little dizzy as my sister ,Matsuri, began to lift her shirt. The 'Bird & the bees talk' is embarrassing enough but anyone could die from embarrassment from this lesson. I felt the need to run, this was too embarrassing.

"N-n-n-no time, our train leaves soon" I somehow managed to say as I hurried out the car. I could hear Matsuri laughing in the background. I didn't want to think about going home to my 2 big sister teasing me and trying to teach me things like that. _Tomorrow's going to be a mess. _I thought as I rang the doorbell.

**Author note****: This is the first time in the story that the 2 girls meet up. (besides in PART A)  
**

I began humming as I walked up the steps. I didn't know why but I somehow forgot about everything when I was going to see Konata. Tsukasa, Matsuri & inoui seemed so far away. I was really in a different world. I opened Konata's door to see her standing in the mirror. A brush in her hand. I knew she wasn't ready for today. I felt a little sad that she hadn't matched my effort. I been dressed since 9 A.M.

"Konata aren't you ready to go? We really need to get going." I said to my Otaku friend.

"Something wrong Kagami the great?" Konata said. I Felt my checks boiling a little as Konata's smug grin appeared on her face, even a little chuckle.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" I said, instantly balling my fist and pointing one at my friend. Surprised me, I didn't even mean to. I just stared at my fist wondering why its out there.

"Eh? So loud in the morning?" Konata says.

"It's noon! I knew you just woke up, but at least your ready. Lets get moving," I said. _Is that eye liner?Nah cant be., Konata never wears make up_. I thought. I made sure Konata didn't notice me 'checking her out' as I had my back turned while I thought about this.

We made our way downstairs, and after saying our goodbyes we were off to the train station. On the way there, I had began to think about my feelings for Konata.

_How do I really feel? Is this just a crush or more? There must be a reason, there's a explanation. _These questions I couldn't answer as they were interrupted by Konata.

You still haven't told me where we were going, Kagamin." Konata said. Kind of took me by surprise, _Would she really go anywhere I told her to?_ I couldn't believe I couldn't get my mind to change the subject, but it was true. Konata half the time didn't remember where they was going but still came along with me. _She's so sweet_

Your so absent minded, Were going to Tokyo for a fair." I said. I tried to sound annoyed, I really did. My voice betrayed me and so did my face. My face was burning. More from my blush than the sun. My voice came out soft, too soft. Maybe she wouldn't notice. I pretended to look at nearby shops, really trying to hide my blush.

"What are we doing after that, seeing the new anime premier?" Konata says. Jolting me back to reality. I really had my heart set on seeing the museum, but something in me wanted to go just because I knew Konata wanted to go.

"We can go to it, we can skip our 2nd event. That sounds like more fun anyway." I said.

"We can REALLY go?! " Konata says. Suddenly sounding very animated. I looked at her which I shouldn't have done. I took full notice of everything. She was wearing a little eye liner. Making her green sparkling eyes look radiant. I became lost in a see of green. I didn't notice I wasn't breathing for about a minute as she stared at me, almost in disbelief, as if she's waiting for me to say I was joking. The other people walking along the street started to notice and some began staring. Noticing this made me blush deeper than I already was, but I didn't care. This sea of green is a beautiful feeling.

"O-okay we can go but only if you good. " I said BARELY getting it out. I turned away from Konata and began to try and mask my thoughts with a frown. I don't think this works on Konata, it usually make her more aggressive in her teasing. "We better get going, we will miss our train"

_What in the world is wrong with me, this is my best FRIEND. I'm going here with my FRIEND. I don't have feelings for my FRIEND_. I thought, trying desperately to block my thoughts from making me that vulnerable again.

We got to the train station and took our seats. I brought a sweet sounding drink that turned out to be bitter. I didn't care I was just glad to be feeling normal again and not like a love struck kitten. I saw Konata fidgeting in her seat, but paid no attention to it. My mind was on Tokyo , I wanted to keep it together. We had a long day ahead of us. Just than I felt Konata's head rest on my shoulder. All the composer I had gained went right out the window. I let out a small yelp in surprise. I felt my face burning again.

""D-do you have to be….so close?" I managed to say. She looked at me as if hoping for me to allow it. Konata is short she probably had a hard time getting comfortable. Normally I would make her adjust, but I wanted her there for some reason. The single strand of her hair that hung on the top of her head gentle brushed against my ear as she breathed. I felt relived that Konata couldn't see me, I didn't have to hide my burning face. We just sat there for what seemed endless, I didn't want this ride to end. At this moment, I had to admit it to myself. I was hiding it for 2 years now. This wasn't a crush, there's no explaination for it, I just love her. _If I cant be with you at least let me be close to you._

Suddenly I felt Konata lay down. Her head resting in my lap. So close to ….that place. It hurts to be that close. I just sat there and watched my sleeping love. Suddenly I began to cry a little. Knowing I would never risk our friendship by admitting my feelings. _Its just not meant to be. _I thought..

"You smell really nice" Konata murmured in her sleep.

Konata didn't just say that. Could she like me like I like her? I began thinking about the possibility of the me and Konata. Walking along the beach holding hands. That special day, when we make love. Growing old together, watching our children bring us grandchildren.

_I…I…have to try_. I thought with new determination._ I have to give it a shot. I didn't know rather Konata would accept or this would ruin our friendship, but I had to at least try._

"This is your conductor speaking, the time right now is 1:30 we will arrive in Tokyo at 3:00." the conductor said over the speaker.

_I set my watch for 2:50 and began to snore lightly. Maybe after a nap I will….._

**_sleep_**

--**End of chapter**--

Next Chapter: All is Fair.


	5. Chapter 3 Part A: Temptations

Chapter 3: Temptations

Part A

--

Chapter 3 has finally begun. Again, I hope you like it, but it's mainly a experiment. Going great so far, but more criticism is needed. Something seems a bit off, lol. But lovely reviews are appreciated too, hehe. Keep in mind, this is still my first fanfic.

Sorry about the delay of this chapter, my life has been way chaotic as of late. Thanks to my class schedule ill have some pockets of free time to finish this story.

Disclaimer 4: I don't own Lucky Star or the characters.

If you get confused, look back at the other chapters for explanations about this writing style.. I'll add plenty of thoughts to fully get the purpose. Funny how two people saying the same stuff will think completely different things about it. I'm not the funniest person so don't expect much comedy.

--

Time zone 2:50-4:00

(Kagami Narration)

This is Kagami's side of this chapter.

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

The alarm rang with a angry motivation to awake me from my slumber. Our train car was silent with sleeping passengers, the soft chorus of breathing could be heard throughout the cabin. The only clear sound was the constant sound of the wheels softly bumping the track. This peaceful atmosphere beckoned me to get more sleep. I hit the snooze on my watch unconsciously and begged for a few more minutes. Suddenly I remembered something.

"Konata?" I murmured half awake. In my half conscious state I began to wonder where she was. When I looked down I gasped and became aware of her and my own position.

Konata still had her head in my lap, silently sleeping. My hands had found themselves tangled in her hair as we slept. Konata's small arms were wrapped around my waist, her face not 4 inches from my belly button. Her breath ticking my stomach unmercifully every time her lungs expanded.

I couldn't help but admire her sleeping form. Konata usually makes me upset with her teasing every moment shes awake, but this was something new. Something I don't see everyday. I couldn't help but play with her hair a little. Normally I wouldn't do this but since everyone was sleep ,including Konata, it seemed kind of harmless. Soon I found myself lost in her oasis of blue hair.

'_So much, yet so beautiful', _I thought to myself. A mischievous bone somewhere deep in my body had begun to stir. '_I wonder what it smells like'.. _

This bone is dangerous, now I remember why I locked him away deep inside me. But still…she's asleep now's my chance.

I resided myself to taking a quick sniff. I nervously brought my hand, filled with Konata's hair, to the center of my face.

'_Do it quick and get it out of my system'. _I thought to silence the side of me that is filled with doubt and worry. The side that usually dictates my actions and mood. A embarrassed and shy side, that refuses to leave my soul.

Closer….Closer….Closer. I eased my hand till it was in 'smelling distance'. '_This is it. Do it quick and get past it.' _I thought with final determination. _Here goes nothing. _

Just as my nostrils expanded to get a 'big wiff ' I felt eyes on me.

"Kagami…..what are you doing?" Konata said with a smirk as if she was awake the whole time.

Immediately my hand released her hair as I jumped up in sheer shock. Konata had sat up from my lap as if expecting my reaction. The gravity of the situation began to hit me as I tried to think of an excuse. Konata who had been suppressing laughter from the start, let out a big bolt of laughs that awoke the entire train car. I couldn't think about anything but how to get out of this.

"I was just.. Just.. Just.. Just.. Just.. Just.. Just.. Just.." I franticly tried to make a excuse but nothing would form but rambles.

Konata who had clutched her side, still laughing, suddenly put on her mischievous smirk and said, "Just smelling my hair?"

I wanted to die a little after hearing these words. There was no excuse I could make or joke to play it off. I just decided to come clean as I sat back down next to my friend.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I just wondered what it smelled like." I let out with a sigh. I fell like such a idiot I want to cry. Tears began to form in my eyes. I felt one drop from my eyes and I desperately turned my head to hide it from Konata.

A small silence came, it really only lasted 5-10 seconds but to me it felt like an eternity.

"Your not the only one." Konata said with a smirk. "All my family smells my hair once in awhile. Even Miyuki did it once. Tsukasa sneaks a smell in here and there. You Hiragi's sure are shy about it, I assumed you been sneaking around it like your sister."

" I had no idea" I said, turning back to Konata. Shame replaced with a new feeling. Indescribable feeling. A mix of joy and relief. A smile etched across my face as me and Konata shared a laugh about the whole thing.

"So whats it smell today?" Konata chimed.

" I didn't get to smell" I said with no emotion. Trying to hide my disappointment.

"That's too bad, I care about the scent of it. It's literally about 50 percent of me after all. …..Would you mind smelling it for me?" Konata said.

I looked at her with a dull look, expecting to see her usual smirk. It wasn't there. Instead it was replaced by a sincere look with sparkling eyes. Lost for a minute I quickly gathered myself to answer.

"Quit joking around, Konata. Get your bag ready were almost at the station." I said. It had to be a joke. Right? _But still….What was with that look., and why is my chest beating so fast?_

"Kagamin, your so cruel. You know I value your honesty please do me this favor." Konata said while sniffing a bit. I could tell the sniffing was fake but when I looked into Konata's eyes the rest seemed sincere.

"Ok, but lets make this quick." I said. Caving in to Konata's pressure. Somewhere in me, that bone that started this whole thing jumped in joy. I must remember to 'accidental' break this bone if I find it.

"My hero!" Konata jumped in yelped. Somehow I feel like I been had….not that I mind.

Konata turned around so that her back was facing me. My face began to heat up as I thought about what I was about to do. My hands slowly reached out and grabbed a lock of Konata's hair. I started pulling it to my face. Slowly ….Slowly…..Slowly. Right when my nostrils expanded in expectation, the conductor's voice comes through the speaker.

"_Now arriving our destination. Tokyo Station. Please get ready for departure." _The voice said.

I immediately jumped, not out of shock of the voice but out of shock of the time.

"Konata hurry and get ready, we need to get there early before a line gets in front of the booth." I said as I put my belonging back in my bag and made sure it was ready to go.

Konata said nothing but had a look of disappointment in her eyes. It was gone in a instant, but I saw it. And it was sincere. No doubt about it.

We departed the train and hailed a taxi. The ride was silent, Konata was awed at the sights of the big city. She gasped t everything. Completely taken in by the buildings and massive amount of people in the streets. I been to Tokyo a lot. My mothers relatives live here and we visit them at least four times a year. These sights was nothing new to me. There was a new sight for me to behold in the car however. A awe-struck Konata. I had never seen this side of my friend before. This side was childish and joyful. Unlike, what im used to. I began to drink up the rare sight.

'_She keeps surprising me' _I thought with a smile as big as Broadway.

We soon arrived at Tokyo's grand fair. A famous amusement park filled with the best rides a park can offer. The best games a park can offer. And the best legends a park can offer. We took in front of the fair. I began to get excited. Looking around us, a massive crowd of equally excited people was here with us.

"You ready for this Kagamin?" Konata asked. She wasn't hiding the excitement in her voice either.

" Sure am, lets go Konata" I said with the same enthusiasm. Thinking about how much fun we will have here. Konata knew about the games and rides. What she didn't know was about the famous legends. I thought with a smirk. _'lets hope those legends are true'._

Suddenly a man with a microphone appeared in front of us and a anticipating crowd.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen. It is 4 o'clock. Which means Tokyo grand fair is OPEN!!"_

_End of chapter 3 Part A. _

_--_

'_With every kiss and every hug. You make me fall in love'-- Chris Brown_

_Endnotes: Sorry again about the weight and this chapter itself. I got into a rhythm in the middle and before I knew it, the chapter had crossed 1000 words. I decided to keep it and just changed the title. Sorry about the transitions and the rush to close the chapter, also sorry about the stale chapter. Next one will advance the story and be a real treat. . Please review with criticism if you feel its needed. This is still a experiment to me. If you enjoyed it tell me that too lol. _

_Extra note: I seem to be getting the tense mixed up a bit at times. Doesn't really change the flow though. _

_The next chapter will be a drama piece, but remember Konata's narration will be done soon. So look forward to part B of this chapter. _


End file.
